Jimi Hendrix
thumb|300px|Jimi Hendrix (1942 – † 1970) Jimi Hendrix (1942 – † 1970) aus Seattle, Washington, im Nordwesten der USA, war Komponist, Gitarrist und Sänger. Ab 1966 spielte er mit The Jimi Hendrix Experience und sie machten Psychedelic Rock. Jimi (James Marshall) Hendrix ist ein heute noch verehrter Gitarrist. Er starb bereis 1970 mit 27 an Schlaftabletten mit Rotwein in einem Londoner Hotelzimmer. : → Siehe auch Pink Floyd, The Doors, Grateful Dead Musik-Clips von Jimi Hendrix Von Jimi Hendrix gibt es jede Menge Live-Mitschnitte. *'Foxy Lady' – (video, 3:11 min) *'Purple Haze' – (video, 2:24 min) - schwarz-weiß *'Purple Haze' – (live, 3:48 min) - Atlanta Pop Festival *Are You Experienced – (audio, live,10:34 min) - Iowa, 1968, ziemlich krass ! Geschichte von Jimi Hendrix Jimi Hendrix wurde 1942 ... geboren. Er hatte afrikanische, irische und cherokee Vorfahren. Er wuchs bei seinem Vater auf und interessierte sich für Rock 'n' Roll. 1959 flog er mit 17 von der Highschool. 1961 musste er ein Jahr zur Army, zum Glück gab es gerade keinen Krieg der USA. Im Januar 1964 zog er nach New York, in das Schwarzen-Viertel Harlem. Er hat es bei einigen Bands versucht. Im August 1966 gründete er in London The Jimi Hendrix Experience, ab Herbst wurden endlich seine ersten Songs aufgenommen. Vom 16. bis 18. Juni 1967 fand einmalig das Monterey Pop-Festival in Monterey, Kalifornien, statt. "Es gilt als musikalischer Auftakt zur so genannten „Hippie-Kultur“ (Flower Power, Love and Peace-Generation)." Hendrix spielte am Sonntag und wurde jetzt auch in den USA bekannt(?) thumb|250px|Jimi Hendrix – lame show Vom 15. bis 18. August 1969 fand das legendäre Woodstock-Festival in New York State statt, "das als Höhepunkt und gleichzeitig Endpunkt der im Mainstream angekommenen US-amerikanischen Hippiebewegung gilt." Hendrix spielte mit Gypsy Sun & Rainbows als allerletztes am Montag-Morgen. Sie spielten am längsten und bekamen die höchste Gage, obwohl nur mehr 35.000 Leute anwesend waren. Vom 26. bis 30. August 1970 fand das dritte und größte Isle of Wight-Festival statt. Wegen gestiegenem Dr.ogen-Konsum wurden seine letzten Auftritte in Europa schwächer. Er starb in der Nacht vom 17. auf den 18. September 1970. Die Alben von Jimi Hendrix Jimi Hendrix hat vier volle Alben gemacht. Danach gab es nur noch unfertiges Studiomaterial. *1967 – Are You Experienced – (Mai) - 1. Album *1967 – Axis: Bold as Love – (Dezember) - 2. Album *1968 – Electric Ladyland – 3. Album *1970 – Band of Gypsys – Live-Album mit neuen Songs 1. Album – Are You Experienced thumb|250px|1. Album – Are You Experienced thumb|250px|Are You Experienced – späteres Cover Das Debütalbum Are You Experienced (WP) wurde zwischen Oktober 1966 und April 1967 aufgenommen und kam im Mai heraus. * Psychedelic Rock – 11 Tracks, 40:12 min – 12. Mai 1967 bei Track Records Vor Are You Experienced kamen bereits drei Singles in die englischen Charts, das Album erreichte Platz 2. Es erschien ursprünglich noch in Mono. ;Seite A : 01 – Foxy Lady – 3:19 – 02 – Manic Depression – 3:42 – 03 – Red House – 3:42 – 04 – Can You See Me – 2:33 – 05 – Love or Confusion – 3:11 – 06 – I Don’t Live Today – 3:55 – ;Seite B : 07 – May This Be Love – 3:11 – 08 – Fire – 2:43 – 09 – Third Stone from the Sun – 6:44 – 10 – Remember – 2:48 – 11 – Are You Experienced – 4:14 – Auf der US-Version wurden drei Tracks mit den erschienenen Singles ersetzt, auf dem CD-Rerelease von 1997 sind diese zusätzlich enthalten, insgesamt sind es sogar 17 Tracks. : 12 – Purple Haze – 2:51 – 13 – Hey Joe – 3:30 – (Billy Roberts) 14 – The Wind Cries Mary – 3:20 – 2. Album – Axis: Bold as Love thumb|250px|2. Album – Axis Bold as Love Das zweite Hendrix-Album Axis: Bold as Love (WP) wurde im Mai, Juni und Oktober 1967 aufgenommen und kam im Dezember heraus. * Psychedelic Rock – 13 Tracks, 38:49 min – 01. Dezember 1967 bei Track Records Axis: Bold as Love ... ;Seite A : 01 – EXP – 1:55 – 02 – Up from the Skies – 2:55 – 03 – Spanish Castle Magic – 3:00 – 04 – Wait Until Tomorrow – 3:00 – 05 – Ain’t No Telling – 1:46 – 06 – Little Wing – 2:24 – 07 – If Six Was Nine – 5:32 – ;Seite B : 08 – You’ve Got Me Floating – 2:45 – 09 – Castles Made of Sand – 2:46 – super 10 – She’s So Fine – 2:37 – (Redding) 11 – One Rainy Wish – 3:40 – 12 – Little Miss Lover – 2:20 – 13 – Bold as Love – 4:11 – 3. Album – Electric Ladyland Das dritte Hendrix-Album Electric Ladyland (WP) wurde zwischen Juli 1967 und August 1968 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. * Psychedelic Rock – 16 Tracks, 75:47 min – 16. Oktober 1968 bei Track Records Das Doppelalbum Electric Ladyland gilt als Höhepunkt von Hendrix Gitarrenspiel ... ;Seite A : 01 – And the Gods Made Love – 1:21 – ...And the Gods Made Love auf der US-Version 02 – Have You Ever Been (To Electric Ladyland) – 2:12 – 03 – Crosstown Traffic – 2:25 – ziemlich hart für 1968 04 – Voodoo Chile – 15:05 – ;Seite B : 05 – Little Miss Strange – 2:50 – (Noel Redding) 06 – Long Hot Summer Night – 3:30 – 07 – Come On – 4:10 – (Earl King) - Come On (Part I) auf der US-Version 08 – Gipsy Eyes – 3:46 – Gypsy Eyes auf der US-Version 09 – Burning of the Midnight Lamp – 3:44 – ;Seite C : 10 – Rainy Day, Dream Away – 3:43 – 11 – 1983... (A Merman I Should Turn to Be) – 13:46 – 12 – Moon, Turn the Tides...Gently Gently Away – 1:01 – ;Seite D : 13 – Still Raining, Still Dreaming – 4:24 – 14 – House Burning Down – 4:35 – 15 – All Along the Watchtower – 4:01 – (Bob Dylan) 16 – Voodoo Chile (Slight Return) – 5:14 – Voodoo Child (Slight Return) auf der US-Version 4. Album – Band of Gypsys Das letzte Hendrix-Album Band of Gypsys (WP) wurde über Neujahr 1970 live aufgenommen und kam heraus. * Psychedelic Rock – 8 Tracks, 45:16 min – 1970 bei Capitol Records Jimi hat im Sommer 1969 neue Leute geholt, mit denen er auch im August auf dem originalen Woodstock-Festival spielte. Für Band of Gypsys wurden neue Songs live eingespielt, über Neujahr 1970. Doppel-Platim 1998 in den USA. ;Seite A : 1 – Who Knows – 9:34 – (Jimi Hendrix) 2 – Machine Gun – 12:38 – (Jimi Hendrix) ;Seite B : 3 – Changes – 5:11 – (Buddy Miles) 4 – Power to Love – 6:55 – (Jimi Hendrix) 5 – Message of Love – 5:24 – (Jimi Hendrix) 6 – We Gotta Live Together – 5:51 – (Buddy Miles) ;CD-Wiederveröffentlichung von 1991 in Europa/Japan : 7 – Hear My Train – 9:02 – (Jimi Hendrix) 8 – Foxy Lady – 6:32 – (Jimi Hendrix) 9 – Stop – 4:49 – (Jerry Ragovoy, Mort Shuman) Weblinks *Homepage – (englisch) - Merchandise-Seite *'Wikipedia' – ein (lesenswerter) Lexikon-Artikel *Fan-Seite – (deutsch) *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von Jimi Hendrix *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Discogs – zu den Alben Kategorie:Psychedelic Kategorie:USA